


Everlasting

by moon_hedgehog



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, i finished this out of pure spite, thousands of aus and personal hyperfixations in 3000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 23:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15982703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: 100-words 30-days challenge.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> ~~here we go again~~

There were poppies.

He brushed his hand through their tiny buds, listening to the endless twinkle of church bells upon his head. It was... not something he could've described so easily. Not something he had words for. It was an endless field of blood-stained flowers with thin green stems.

And it wasn't for him. With a light, kissing breeze behind his back, it was for a barely audible murmur in his ear, and gentle, caressing fingers on his lips. Red-colored honey slipping from mouth opposite, poisoning.

"You've been away a long time. Were you lost?"

"I was wounded, not lost." [*](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/40160458-half-lost)


	2. II

These letters were so old.

Henry bent over the desk with opened drawers, involuntarily biting his lower lip. Some of the envelopes were half-rotten, covered in moss and withered earth. Why weren't they kept in dryness and silence, far away from multicolored blinking of the world? Why were they left here, in an abandoned old house, longing for the days of when masters' hands were gently touching them; the days when they still smelled of human skin and black ink?

Good-old, ruined to its core Soho was not a worthy place for such treasures.

"Maybe it's from our ancestors".

Maybe.


	3. III

"You shouldn't have done that."

Edges of Hyde's lips curve in a sarcastic, tired grin, and he runs his bandaged palm through the mop of his messy blond hair.

Henry leans on the nightstand of dark-brown wood, his arms crossed and eyes shine from the terrible lack of sleep. Early morning light breaks through the dirty window, leaving curling patterns on the floor.

"You know what else I shouldn't have done? Come to you."

Henry swallows "you have no one else to come to", and turns around sharply, running down the stairs. Yes. He, himself, shouldn't have done many things.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~dusk till dawn au~~

Jekyll falls asleep closer to sunrise.

Hyde cannot actually blame him – most probably it's even his own fault, even if it was Henry who threw himself under the gunshots. But it's Hyde who should have known better. It's Hyde who promised that nothing will happen to him, to them both. It's Hyde who had lost his awareness for one split minute and received an almost-death of someone who he cared about.

It's all dust and shattered windows now. The hospital was comfortable enough to stay up to the next day, and hopefully, no one will ever find them out here.


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~x-men au  
>  what?~~

It's almost non-visible anymore – just a thin, white line on a tanned skin. Like an always-reminder of all the past mistakes, mercilessly gnawing under the bones of the ribs. No one pity you after the next unsuccessful raid; after the loss of a bunch of teenagers with still uncontrollable superpowers; after you'd been caught and tortured just because you were born what you are. No one ever, ever helps.

Henry leans down, his lips soft on Edward Hyde's scars. He probably can't kiss away all the sorrows and pain, but at least, at least he has a chance to try.


	6. VI

"You know you'd look cute like that."

Jekyll takes another sip of strong, old drink from the framed with gold wineglass and blinks, trying not to fall asleep at the spot. Well, that was definitely a very stupid idea.

"Like what?" his tongue tangles awfully, but somehow, words come almost discernibly, so probably there's nothing to worry about. Right?

Hyde floats somewhere behind his back, his wave-emerald hands stroke Jekyll's curly-after-a-long-drunk-shower hair, lips almost visibly arch in some blind sarcasm. It's too late at night, it's too early in the morning.

"Like you're in love with me."

Henry doesn't answer.


	7. VII

All of this is so horrible – thinks Henry, his eyelids are bloodshed, hands slightly tremble. Gusts of night wind crawl under his snow-white shirt, biting pale skin of his sharp ribs.

All of this is not suppose to happen.

Moon's lonely eye can give him only slight pity, stars aren't visible under the smoke, painting sky with ink. Edges of his boots have barely visible stains of red, little shreds of an undoubted evidence on the cold pavement.

All of this is so horrible – thinks Henry, but gaslamps only whisper "get out of here", so he obeys their will nevertheless.


	8. VIII

Maybe Lanyon was right naming Edward Hyde wild animal.

He pins Henry to the rough wall, poking an elbow between his thighs, and Henry moans in his lips. Thousands of little shivers run down his spine, little invisible bugs colliding and digging into his skin. Edward almost smiles, and Henry wants to push him away, send out of the room. Wants to do something. Really-really wants to stop it.

"I..." he manages to breathe out after Edward leaves his mouth and gives him a sarcastic glance.

…not important. He really-really wants to stop it but leans in for another kiss.


	9. IX

"You're sooo boring!"

Edward yawns theatrically and falls on a white windowsill, rubber ball squeaks in his hand. His project partner gives in response only a slight snort, not betraying his work of sorting out thousands of papers.

"No, really, do you even know how to chill?"

It's actually sorta fun – observing this strange, messy brunet with daily dark bags under his eyes. Edward almost likes him.

"Hey, I bet you can hear me."

Messy brunet sighs heavily and turns to him. Hyde squeezes the poor rubber ball harder and reminds himself he's totally not in love with Henry Jekyll.


	10. X

It should be a crime.

Henry's thin brown eyelashes slightly tremble, led by mysterious dreams in his head. His soft hair curls after the middle-night shower, fondly hiding his sharp cheekbones. Thin, long fingers grip the silk of pillows, shoulders are covered with blood-red bedsheets. Rising sun dances on his body, sings a silent lullaby of a new day; the predawn darkness presses her lips to his forehead, slowly kissing and caressing.

It should be a crime – to be so beautiful: thinks Hyde, fully aware that he's been standing in the doorway of their bedroom for, like, a fucking decade.


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~amelie au?~~

"What are you doing?"

Henry cannot suppress a smile when warm hands embrace his waist, and soft lips get lost in a curve of his neck. Edward kisses his ear, so swiftly, it's almost intangible. His mildness even bothers sometimes – Henry doesn't want to seem like a brittle vase.

He makes another stroke over the canvas, thin horizon line, red of all the angels' blood. Then leans back, almost falling on his lover, squinting at all this mop of blond hair and emerald eyes above.

"Just some another thing."

Edward harrumphs and Henry falls in love with him once again.


	12. XII

"Get up."

Edward mumbles something angry and incoherent and wraps himself into the blanket, becoming one of these little butterflies' cocoons. Jekyll bits his lip in time, restricting horrible giggles. Honestly!.. How he even lives with such a man?

"O-okay," he drawls after a pause, leaning to the bathroom's door. "Guess I'll have to shower alone."

Hyde twitches, his eyes open almost immediately. With a rocket's speed, he jumps on the bed, still squinting at the sharp morning sun.

"Nah, I'm already up!"

Henry turns away, hopelessly trying to remove a smile from his lips. He knew that would work.


	13. XIII

Mr. Hyde is like a little fairytale.

He was born of salt, silver, and hopes; raised by wild gusts of north wind, and taught by crumbling rooftops and dirty light of gas lamps. In his hands, he has the power to destroy nations.

He's nothing compared to weak mortals, crawling under the weight of their miserable lives. He's a child of underground kings, a friend of flicking fireflies, and a messenger of late red autumn death (he's nothing compared to his creator).

Mr. Hyde has the power to destroy nations but chooses to destroy the heart of Dr. Jekyll instead.


	14. XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~yes i'm obsessed with The Unlikely Candidates~~

"Hyde has two tickets on The Unlikely Candidates' concert, and you should definitely go with him," that's with which words Rachel met him on the marble stairs of their university.

She had a point. Henry dreamt of coming to the concert longer than the whole year, strictly since the moment he'd heard of it. The tickets were sold almost within a thing of two days. Hyde should've been some lucky leprechaun. But going with him? Henry'd rather choke himself.

Rachel shifted nervously. "He also said if you won't go, he'll confirm the rumors about... you two."

On a second thought…


	15. XV

"I would rather murder myself than agree to you teaching me something on this old piece of..."

Henry giggled, and placed a soft kiss on Hyde's wrinkled nose.

"But you know how to play on this old piece of."

Edward narrowed his darkened eyes.

"Maybe so. Doesn't mean I will play something."

"Oh, really?.. Even for me-e-e?" Jekyll drawled innocently.

Edward's face became crossed. Swiftly, he put his fingers on the keys and made one completely horrible, atrociously spiteful sound. It was like a bird's dying.

Henry burst out laughing.

"This cute, old piano does not deserve you, Mr. Hyde."


	16. XVI

Henry is, kinda, pissed. He angrily collects all of his chemical stuff into the large box, not giving Hyde, floating around the table, any attention. Edward is not ready to take his words back - he's never really ready - but Jekyll's quick, sharp movements bother him greatly. They aren't supposed to fight over every damn trifle like hungry dogs. With each passing day, their shared mind becomes messier, and that's a problem that needs to be solved.

Maybe that's why Hyde suddenly panics:

"Hey, don't go."

Henry stops. "And why?"

Edward licks his lips, mumbles:

"Because I need you."


	17. XVII

Placing hands on the Holy Bible, Dr. Henry Jekyll was never prepared to live with the messier person on earth. He, probably, thought of that once – exactly till the moment he proposed this person – but never really understood the scales. Now, looking at the multicolored, disordered garlands hanging from the chandelier of their main hall, quietly observing a mountain of non-washed dishes in the kitchen, and sighing at the scattered all around the living room old and movie cassettes – he was thinking exactly of that.

And also about the fact that he will definitely make Mr. Edward Hyde clean all of this.


	18. XVIII

"You're sick."

He was. Edward frowned his brows and gritted his teeth, watching Henry's slight attempts to get up from the couch. All the attempts, undoubtedly, ended up with falling back down dramatically. To the last denying his state, Jekyll murmured something through the stuffy nose. Something like:

"I'm not sick."

Lord, give Edward Hyde strength.

"Yeah, you are. And I doubt that Society wants his boss half-dead, so you're staying here."

It was angrier than expected, but Edward always got mad when something was out of his control. He cut Henry off again:

"I'll take care of you, idiot."


	19. XIX

Jekyll had everything.

Thousands of cravats, flowers all around the house, and whatever lovefooled people give one another in an endless hope to see a smile on the lips of their significant one. Jekyll had it all, so eventually, Hyde had run out of ideas of what to present on his birthday, and now froze in the doorway to his laboratory, counting to ten and mentally preparing himself. He should've admitted he's stuck because he was.

Jekyll met him with a curious glance, smiled, and whispered somewhere in his ear, sending shivers down the spine.

"Just you, that'll be enough."


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~height differences we once discussed with my friend~~

Hyde was cursing.

He was cursing very loudly, making market workers freeze in pure terror - some of them even tried to calm the blond man down, but didn't succeed and hid in the corners. When Henry finally found him and understood the reason for such an angry outburst, he bit his lip very-very tightly, trying not to laugh (in hysterics). Then reached for higher shelves with one hand, pulling a can with sugared pineapple and throwing it into their shopping trolley. Edward slowly turned, measuring him with a death glare - the next thing Henry decided to do was to run.


	21. XXI

"What the hell is that, Henry?"

Hyde is still a little sleepy - his hair bristles like on a big pincushion, his eyes gleam with a grassy fog, his pajamas remind something between a pirate clothing and Dracula's cape. He stares at the big crystal vase that certainly wasn't present at their house yesterday, and on a no less big bouquet of sunflowers that was definitely something new either. Henry hugs his knees, swaying in a velvet chair, a light but contented smile on his lips.

"I just... that's nothing. I hoped you'd like it."

Edward yawns and Edward kisses him.


	22. XXII

Rachel giggled into her fist, stirring mushrooms on her new frying pan. Jasper was cute, moreover, he always knew what to present her.

"Don't be silly, Master Hyde, Dr. Jay is way out of your league!" Edward harrumphed when she continued, dancing from one kitchen table to another: "But I'll give you that if you'll make him smile, he's having a rough day."

By the God's will, Dr. Jay decided to hurry past them, stopped only by a gentle touch to the shoulder and:

"Hey, you look beautiful today."

To her amuse, Rachel did see a blush on his cheeks.


	23. XXIII

Sometimes Hyde is an unbearable, spoiled child that drinks an unholy lot of raspberry cocktails, jumps on the tables, dancing to any catchy music, and endlessly, mercilessly whines about his life. Buys too many red flowers, weaving them in his blond mop, plays with too many cats following him through the streets of Barcelona, and steals too many green peaches.

Sometimes Hyde is a child, and that's why Jekyll loves him, and that's why Jekyll pushes him to the corner under warm Spanish sky, and whispers:

"I want to get old with you."

But Hyde laughs.

"We won't get old."


	24. XXIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~an au of an au that's never happened~~

Jekyll drinks to ease the pain, Hyde drinks to intensify it. Both of them drink to forget.

None of them really gets surprised anymore, not finding each other in one bed; as well as none of them really blame each other. That's just happened. They have to live with it.

Jekyll always brings flowers, Hyde doesn't show up at all. Both of them don't know how to fix the broken.

None of them really tries, living in one big house and not seeing each other throughout days, and weeks, and months. None of them cares, but

Both of them suffer.


	25. XXV

Whatever on this good earth Henry would do to shut Edward up. His alter-ego - also read as "horrible demon possessing poor soul" from the words of holy father and Robert Lanyon - floats around him, giggling and carding his curls. He definitely doesn't have in mind to stop until getting what he wants, and Henry probably doesn't have in mind to give up so easily. Unfortunately, both know that it's temporary. The day slides to the night, and each passing minute reminds Henry how horribly, disastrously he wants to make Edward's wish come true, and fuck him on this very table.


	26. XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~victorian gays strike again~~

"Henry, we need to talk."

He shifted nervously on a chair. To say that Henry Jekyll didn't know what that talk was about would've been an obvious, horrible lie. But he stayed silent nevertheless.

His mother shot him a sorry glance, that glance which is usually given to the doomed. The voice of his father was sodden with ruth.

"You need to stop seeing this boy, Edward Hyde. He has... a rather bad influence on you."

You bet I need - thought Henry, returning to the memory when he and this boy Edward Hyde kissed, hiding under the gilded church's roof.


	27. XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~x-men au~~

"So, like... do you want to move in together?"

The city under them is slowly getting swallowed by fire. Windows of high-rise buildings explode, fall to the ground like wings of broken butterflies. Billboards with funny government shit like "be safe, report your local kids with superpowers" crumble and turn to ashes, neon signs become one flaming hell. The sky isn't visible under the pitch smoke, spreading like a monster of old tales; the clouds are pierced with its horns. There will be no people here anymore.

Henry turns to Edward and sighs.

"Clearly, you couldn't find a better time."


	28. XXVIII

Something is very, very wrong with Doctor Jekyll.

Robert notices it during the breakfasts together (when Doctor doesn't touch any piece of food, lost in his thoughts), that important for the Society meetings (when Doctor greets ladies and gentlemen with stretched hand, but his eyes are shrouded with a light ruby fog), evening walks through the streets of London (when Doctor mumbles something under his breath, twisting a hat in his hands).

Something is very, very wrong - when Robert cannot restrain himself and softly asks "hey, Henry, are you alright?", Henry answers him with a dazed look and whispers "sure".


	29. XXIX

"Can't you just be a little... cleaner?" mumbles Jekyll, sweeping the dust off the fireplace, while simultaneously sending Hyde's wet and dirty clothes down to the laundry basket.

Edward rolls his eyes and takes another sip of hot cocoa, obviously not intending to move in from his favorite sofa.

"Chores are your responsibility, y'know."

Henry feels himself like a damn housewife, throwing a pair of socks in Hyde's direction (which he, to his credit, catches).

"Fuck you, asshole," he snorts gloomily in the end, but gets followed by Edward's little, adorable giggle that could ruin mountains:

"I bet you will."


	30. XXX

"Hey."

Pale moonlight takes a little dance down Edward's arms, when he curls into a ball, snuggling to Jekyll's chest. The latter almost fell asleep, succumbing to a headache and horrible fatigue, but taking a deep breath and mumbling softly:

"What?"

Edward's fingers trace invisible lines, paths, and whole roads on his skin - his wheaten hair tickles Henry's nose, so Henry buries that nose in it, inhaling almonds and fresh pastries. Night spirits shouldn't be allowed to smell so homely.

"Actually... nothing, forget it."

The gust of wind makes Edward shiver - Henry pulls him closer and whispers:

"Love you too."


End file.
